Orc Pantheon
The Orc pantheon originates in Arcadia, the homeland of the Orcs. It represents all that is important to the Orcs. It has no collective name, they simply encompass every aspect of Orc life. Garrak, the youngest Bastard's worship has spread like wildfire through the Orc tribes surrounding the Black Talon Mountains. The Royalty The Royalty is the nave given to the king and queen of the Orc pantheon. Ghowrg is the king of all Orcs and is the creator of Schlee and father of the Pregenitors, who created the Orcs. *Ghowrg, the Kill - He is the rage and destruction that fills every Orc. Ghowrg hates the Orcs but he blesses them non-the-less due to their natural potential for slaughter. *Schlee, the Cold - The mother of the gods, Schlee prefers to enslave and order rather than slaughter. Orcs revere her for her strength. *A'Karak, the Heart - It is the holiest of sites for Orcs and is said to be the source of Orc purpose. It is believed that this is where Ghowrg created Schlee and where the Progenitors mated and birthed the Orcs. It is also believed to be where Orcs go when they die. Many say it is sentient and there may be some truth to this since those who revere A'Karak the most are granted spells. The Pregenitors The core of Orc belief is centered around the Pregenitors. They are the gods who birthed the Orc race in defiance of their mother and father. Even though they are the creators of the Orcs, they are not viewed as the kings and queens of the race. Instead, they are revered as they are, misbehaven children, which is sometimes good and sometimes not, depending on point of view. *Ghnomb, the Hunger *Kwaj, the Fire *Zwoka, the Lust The Bastards The Bastards are a losely affiliated group of Orc deities who are half-god, birthed mostly by the Pregenitors, although some are offspring of Ghowrg himself. The Bastards are both revered and feared in many cases. Their might is real, but also their wrath could be called upon at any time. The list of Bastards is large and some are less than divine, only revered for their heroic deeds.This is not a comprehensive list of Bastards, but the are the most influencial ones. *Garrak, the Honor - A newer deity that has began to catch on the western Xepher, Garrak is the god of freedom, honor, and who's goal is to redeem the Orc race in the eyes of all other beings. *Loka, the Fury - One of the oldest Bastards, Loka is the goddess of the storm, rains, floods, and growth. She is seen as a cyclical goddess who's temper is felt annually when the monsoon season arives in Arcadia. After the season, she brings growth with her storms. *Ralok, the Rock - Hard headed and stubborn, Ralok is the god of willpower. Mind over matter is needed to survive the harsh lands Orcs tend to find theselves in. His sphere also encompasses the earth, mud, and stone. *Ishk, the Eternal - Ishk is revered for his ability to grant eternal life through undeath. His death cults are filled with white painted Orcs, zombies, and liches. Eternal life granted by Ishk comes with a price. This is usually the pain and suffering of undeath, but it also comes in the form of radiation poisoning. Orcs will paint their faces with radioactive paint. Radioactive material is a symbol of eternity. *Mulrahv, the Ghost - Mulrahv is subtle for an orc. As the patron of silent murder, Mulrahv is depicted as an average orc with a white skull painted on his face. He uses bone-carved knives and the one the orcs call on when they absolutely need someone dead. Those who follow him trade valuables for lives and praise his name when blood is spilled by one of his bone blades. His followers also believe that consuming the flesh of their fallen enemies will give them strength. *Eshka, the Crazed - Eshka whimsically grants non-specific orcs with the gifts of magic. But to orcs, most magic is untrustworthy. And for that, Eshka is also is distrusted. Like raw magic, she is unpredictable and mad. Those who cross her path will never know what is to come. She is the embodiment of psychotic. The Demons The Demons are what the Orcs call any god that opposes the Orc divinity. These are mostly made up of good aligned deities, but not all. The most reviled is Taija, who they call Tasjk. *Tasjk, the Burning - She burns the Orc and defiles their way of life. She is responsible for the worst pains. *Solak, the Light - Anagolous of Solus, Solak is he who brings buring light to the safety of the dark. He is the Demon that burns down homes. Parents use him as a sort of "boogy man" for Orc children, telling them that he will take them away during the brightest days when no one could follow if they misbehave. *Logar, the Wither - Logar is the monster that takes the strength from the Orc. He is the cause of aging, suffering, and death. Few Demons are hated more than Logar, since what use is an old Orc?